Young children are delicate little beings that require the utmost care in order protect and keep them safe from harm. As a result, there are a myriad of products intended to provide protection from the danger generated by a variety of sources. Car seats protect them from physical harm while riding in a car, and sunshades shield their eyes and skin from the harmful effects of ultraviolet light. High chairs secure them at the dinner table, and barriers keep them from falling down stairs, and out of beds. The list goes on and on.
While there appears to be a product intended to protect infants from a seemingly endless list of dangers, one (1) learning experience they are not protected from is when they are in the water. Of course an adult or care provider can hold them, but then they are isolated from the water, and generally prohibited from playing in it. Additionally, the parent or care provider is then unable to help, care for, or assist other children who may be in the water as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which young children can be protected from harm when in any type of body of water, yet be afforded a playful and fun experience.